Mysterious Fruit
by Lady Syndil
Summary: KuroxFai fluff, crossover with xxxHolic. Fai's eating a mysterious red fruit, will it get him sick? read on and found out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Well as you know TRC and xxxHolic aren't mine. But darn they are fun to play with I already had this idea in my head when I got a request. **

**AN: this is set after the ending TRC and way past the current chapters of my xxxHolic FF Price of Balance. So there are spoilers. Not to mention some Yaoi.**

Mysterious Fruit

Oof.

(Damn Fur Ball, after all this time you'd think she'd manage to at least land them on the ground by now. So? where are the others?)

The Ninja known as Kurogane stood up and scanned the landscape as he brushed himself off. (Shit), another damn forest, what was up with the little white beast. Personally he'd rather be dumped in the middle of a battle than the middle of nowhere. No sign of the Kid or that Idiot Mage, well he'd better start looking, the gods only know what trouble those two could get into before he found them, especially that blonde imbecile.

It didn't take him long to find the slender Idiot. He was sitting beneath a tree eating some really weird looking red fruit.

"Kuro-Pu, over here." Fai waved enthusiastically to the glowering Ninja as he made his way towards the tree and feather head beneath it.

"What ARE you eating? And where's the Kid?"

"Oh Syaoran saw a town off to the east, he and Mokona went on ahead I told him I'd wait for you. While I was waiting I found this delicious fruit on a big tree in a meadow nearby. I was going to save you some, but well,.. it was so delicious It seems I've eaten them all." Fai grinned up at the dark Ninja.

"Idiot! Do you even know what the hell your eating? It could have been poisonous or something worse. Well, if you get sick don't come crying to me. Humph, come on lets go." Kurogane extended his hand down to the sitting Fai and helped to stand up. The Mage waved the Ninja off his usual grin plastered to his face.

"Oh, Kuro-tan was worried about me."

"Shut up, come on it's getting dark."

The Ninja grabbed his hand and pulled the mage behind him. The pair walked east in the direction Fai said Syaoran had gone looking for the town he had seen. They found it not long after night had fallen. Finding the Kid and the Pork bun was even easier.

Smack

"Kirgy, you made it, Mokona was so worried about you." Pealing the squirming ball of fur off his face, he growled at the While Manjuu before throwing it at Fai.

"Worry about yourself Cream Puff. Hey Kid you get a place to sleep? I'm hungry."

"Yeah sure there's an Inn just around the corner. I've already gotten us all rooms and they have dinner waiting for us."

"Well at least somebody's head isn't all full of fluff."

"Kuro-puu how can you say such a thing, and here I waited all that time for you too."

(sigh)

The trio headed to the Inn Syaoran had found earlier and just as he said some dinner had been put out for the Ninja and Mage, most everyone else had already eaten and it was getting rather late. Over Dinner they discussed what they had found out so far about the world they had landed in this time. Seemed a simple enough of a world, no 'Big Trouble' had emerged on arrival which usually meant they were going to be here a while until they found what was off in this world and fixed it, then they would move on to the next world. They retired to bed shortly afterwards.

Kurogane was looking out the window when he heard the door to his room quietly open and then close. Well that took long enough, the Ninja had begun to think the Mage had decided to keep to his own room tonight. Honestly he wondered why the Kid even bothered to get them each their own rooms anymore, it wasn't like he didn't know by now. Whatever, he turned around to look at the slender blonde standing just inside of the door. Huh, what was up now? Usually the idiot was leaping into his arms as soon as he closed the door.

"Kirgy?"

"What's the matter Fai? It's that fruit you ate isn't it? Your stomach hurts doesn't it, I always tell you shouldn't eat strange food without checking with the locals first. Do you need a doctor or something?" The ninja had walked over to the Mage and took his delicate face in his large calloused hand. When Fai looked up at him, his eyes were cloudy with an emotion the Ninja never quite seen before.

"No, I-I, Kurogane do you care about me? I mean really." Ah, so that was it, silly blonde, he lowered his face until their lips were only a hairs breath apart.

"Idiot, your everything to me."

With those words he captured the soft lips beneath his. Words, they were so hard for the Ninja, didn't the magician realize by now how much he meant to him. He could have gone back to Nihon once they had defeated Fei Wong Reed, his mission had been completed and his price paid in full. Instead he had chosen to leave behind Princess Tomoyo and travel thru the worlds with Syaoran and more importantly with Fai. Where the Mage went so went Kurogane, and Fai wouldn't leave Syaoran to wander the worlds alone as he paid this new price, and honestly the Ninja didn't want him too either, so they had all gone. Plus it allowed Kurogane to face new opponents on a fairly regular basis so it was a total win win situation as far as he was concerned.

He licked the smaller males lips requesting entrance to the warm mouth he knew so well, he like it oh so much better now than when the grinning fool was calling him one of his goofy made up nicknames. Yes, this was definitely a much better use of his mouth, smiling to himself he could think of a few other things that mouth did rather well that Kurogane liked, a whole lot. Gathering the slender blonde to him he deepened the kiss, his hands running down the slim waist, over the hips to the trim thighs, grabbing a hold he lifted so that the Mage was now pressed between him and door behind him, his legs wrapped around his waist. Damn Fai had great legs, so long and slender but also strong. Kurogane always felt his most powerful while wrapped in the Mages arms and legs.

Next door....

"Sounds like their in Kurogane's room tonight so it's off to Fai's for you Mokona."

"But Mokona wants to stay here with Syaoran. Pleeaassee."

"Ah, no way, I-I need some privacy."

It only took a couple more minutes for Syaoran to convince Mokona to go sleep in Fai's room for the night. Really he didn't know why she put up such a fuss, it's not like he hadn't sent her to sleep in the vacant room before. Hell it was why he got the extra room in the first place, it's not like Kurogane and Fai needed two rooms, but it would look odd if he said it was really for the Mokona. But now he was alone and he could think about his Beautiful Sakura in peace.

Her lovely hair, her gorgeous eyes, her small perky breasts... Oh yeah he really liked those, they tasted just like the cherries she was named for at least to him. It had been three months since they'd last visited Clow Country, Syaoran and Sakura were 18 now and his hormones were on overload. He was a healthy relatively normal teenager, well okay maybe that was going a little too far, but his hormones were normal and damnit his girl wasn't here to 'take care' of him so he had to take care of himself. Unlike Kurogane, he only got laid when they visited the Country of Clow. Sometimes that seemed like the worst part of this price Syaoran was currently paying.

Thump, thump, thump.

Damn those two were loud, it was ruining his concentration. Okay Syaoran just tune them out and think about the last time you were with Sakura. Ah much better. She was so hot and wet...

-----

AN: hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if TRC was mine it be all about Fai and Kurogane. **

**AN: Set about 3 months after chapter 1**

Mysterious Fruit - Chapter 2

"DAMNIT what set him off this time?"

"I think it was the rabbit you killed for our dinner. He just took one look at it and ran off to the bushes."

"THAT"S IT, I"VE HAD IT. We need to go visit the Shop and see if Watanuki can tell us what's wrong with him, He's been like this for weeks. Hey, Rodent think you can send us there?"

"Mokona can take you to the shop for a visit whenever you like, it is one of Mokona's 108 secret talents. Special Delivery."

"Yeah whatever, let's go as soon as that blonde idiot finishes throwing up. The idea of him puking in between the worlds is terrifying, with our luck it will be there forever stinking the whole place up."

"Kurogane that's gross."

"Did you want to chance it?"

"Ah no, hopefully Watanuki will have an answer for us."

___

Back in the shop....

"Aaaiiyaa" "hehehe" "Tag your it daddy."

"Good job Haruka, you caught Daddy."

"HEY, KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE, I JUST GOT THE TWINS TO SLEEP. WHAT ARE YOU ALL MORONS!"

"WAAAAAAAAAA"

"CRAP, SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I'LL NEVER GET THEM TO SLEEP AGAIN."

"Kimi dear, you were the one doing all the yelling." The blonde female Mage had been sitting on the porch watching her toddler son and his father playing tag in the garden. She patted her increasing belly, soon there would be four children romping thru the shop, this one was Kimihiro's. Himawari still recovering from the birth of the twins and was lounging beside her.

It was during the usual afternoon byplay between the Seer, his Husband and their two co-wives that Mokona jumped upright up in front of his face and went all MEKKO.

"WHoaaaa, You Drunken excused for a plush toy, What was THAT all about."

"Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai, are on their way here. They'll be here any moment. " Up in the sky over the garden the tell tale bulge of time space was already beginning to appear.

"I wonder why they didn't call first."

Soon the friends were all sitting around drinking Tea or Sake and munching some of Watanuki's delicious snacks, all except Fai that is. The girls had gone and gotten the twins to show them off to their friends and were now contentedly bouncing the babies back to sleep. But when Watanuki had opened up his jar of plum sauce for the snacks Fai had made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" Asked the slender Shop owner. Now why did that seem so familiar? Syaoran spoke for him and Kurogane as the Ninja was currently busy trying to kill both Mokona's for sneaking up on him and diving into his clothing together. Right now he was chasing the bouncing Buns of Evil all over the garden. Fai was just coming out of the bathroom as Syaoran finished explained the reason for their visit.

"That's why we're here, it's Fai. He's been sick for weeks now. At first it was just in the morning, he'd throw up and then he would be fine for the rest of the day. But lately it seems like he gets sick at sight or smell of blood and the smell of certain foods. We have no idea what's wrong with him, he doesn't have a fever or any other symptoms. He says once he throws up the nausea goes away and he feels fine."

Doumeki almost(Keyword here is 'almost' he is still Doumeki after all) laughed out loud at the trio's innocence, he smirked instead and got up and went to the family bathroom down the hall. Seeing Fai about to join the group, he stopped the Mage and handing him something sent him back to the bathroom. Kurogane unable to catch the fur balls gave up and rejoined the group.

"Fai not back yet? Maybe I should go check on him." Doumeki was still wearing a slight smirk.

"No he's fine I gave him a test, if it's positive we'll know what's wrong with him, it only takes a couple of minutes so relax."

"Yeah sure, whatever, what kind of test? Hey, why are you all laughing, what the HELL is so funny!" The girls knowing what kind of 'tests' were stored in the family bathroom started to giggle, they too thought Fai's 'symptoms' sounded familiar. Watanuki was catching on too, Poor Kurogane he was in for a huge surprise. A few minutes later Fai had come out of the bathroom test in hand......

"HE'S WHAT!!!!!!!.. THE HELL YOU SAY. THERE IS NO WAY THAT COULD BE TRUE, HE'S A GUY DAMNIT." The red faced Ninja was caught completely off guard by the news.

"Fai's not only full of magic, he must have run across something that made him able to conceive. There's no mistake he's pregnant, I'd say about three months along if I'm not mistaken." Lissa the female Mage and Fai's ex-twin brother explained. She was thrilled for her brother, he'd be a great Mommy, though she wondered how Kurogane would deal with an infant.

"How the HELL is he going to give birth? Huh, anybody think of that? He can't be pregnant, and how that did that happen anyway?" Kurogane was still a little shell shocked by the news, Doumeki decided the opportunity to rib the tall dark Ninja was too good to pass up. (Besides...maybe, if they could remember how and when Fai had conceived they could go back and get whatever 'it' was and then Watanuki could get pregnant too.)

"Mostly likely the baby will be delivered by Cesarean Section. As for the other, well it usually takes two people Kurogane-san, I thought you knew that. The one with the egg and the one who supplies the sperm. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Syaoran, and you haven't denied being the father..." The Archer lifted one of his brows over a golden eye.

"Fuck me."

"No I suspect it was Fai."

At the Archers dry response the whole group broke down in laughter at the red faced Ninja. Fai was as happy as a clam. He sided up to the embarrassed Ninja and poking him in the cheek.

"Kuro-pu aren't you at least a 'little' happy about the baby? I am." Running his hands thru his short spiky back hair the Ninja tried to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

"Ah hell,... yeah sure I'm happy, i-it's just such a surprise. I sort of never expected it (not even in my wildest dreams). I suppose it's time you made an honest man out of me." Taking a deep breath the Ninja jumped in with both feet.

"Fai, will you marry me?" Tears welled up in the slender blondes eyes, he certainly had never expected this.

"Oh Kuro-pi, Yes with all my heart. I love you."

"Yeah I love you too, you blonde idiot." To seal his promise the Ninja kissed the Mage with all the love in his heart.

The girls and both Mokona's were openly crying at the touching love scene, Watanuki's mismatched eye's shimmered with unshed tears for the pair, Doumeki smirked. He couldn't wait to see how the other Seme male handled having kids.

----

AN: Is it terrible for the author to crack up at her own story? And ain't they just the cutest pair. One more chapter to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Clamps not mine, but thank you ladies for creating them.**

Mysterious Fruit - chapter 3

Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran decided to return to Clow Country for the majority of Fai's pregnancy. Syaoran was all for that, he got to spend months with Sakura. They screwed like rabbits all over the castle , the ruins, the town. What did you expect their 18 and in Love. It was a great time for Syaoran.

Kurogane on the other hand was becoming a nervous wreck. Shortly after their visit to the Shop Fai's 'Morning Sickness' (that's what had been causing him to throw up) stopped as suddenly as it had began. Soon he was his cheerful grinning idiot self, he just ate like a horse now. About 4 1/2 - 5 months into the pregnancy Fai to show, that was the weirdest part of all this, the slender mage with this belly on him. Was kind of cute actually at least at first.

Then around 6 months Fai got hornier than ever, this freaked the Ninja out totally. I mean what about the baby? They couldn't do THAT, could they, not now that Fai was starting to really show. A quick call to Watanuki and gang though had eased his mind on that matter, seemed it was okay for a couple more months, the girls said Fai would know when it was time to stop.

But soon enough Fai started getting too big for such activities, in fact he became irritable and demanding. Requesting weird foods and out of season fruits and mixing the most obnoxious stuff together and eating it. half a year ago the guy threw up at the smell of food and now he was eating these weird combinations, Like chocolate inarizushi or pickled pancakes with maple syrup. That one just grossed out Kurogane to no end.

When Fai reached his eighth Month they returned to the world of the Shop. The doctors there would know how to perform the Caesarean Section that would allow Fai to deliver the baby when the time was right. It would be a simple matter for the Mages to cloud their minds about Fai's male gender while they delivered the Baby. They were enjoying some tea and a little down time. It was a miracle all the children were taking naps at the same time, even the Maru and Moro were out cold, (they should have realized something was up, I mean ALL of them, come on) the adults were totally taking advantage of the peace and quiet sitting in the afternoon sun.

"Ooowww"

"FAI! what is it what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, my back has hurt all morning, and suddenly I just had this shooting pain." Watanuki knew though.

"Doumeki, start the car. I think it's time you headed to the Hospital, Himawari and I will stay here with the children. I can't go anyway (that was Watanuki's share of the Price, to stay in the shop until the day the Dimensional Witch Yukko returned) Lissa, you and Doumeki take them, I know you want to be with him during this." Giving the Seer a quick kiss for understanding the female Mage helped Kurogane get Fai to the car.

Several hours later, Kurogane was standing by Fai's head holding his hand as the doctor cut him open and pulled out the small red dark haired infant. A couple of light pats to the baby's rear and it started wailing like a banshee. The Nurses quickly took the baby and cleaned it up then giving it back to the doctor he presented them with their baby, handing it to Fai to hold in his arms as Kurogane looked on in wonder.

"Congratulations, Kurogane-sama, you have a beautiful healthy baby girl. "

"Kuro-Puu isn't she darling." The baby chose just that moment to open her eyes and look up at her father. The Cinnamon gaze was knowing, and he would swear on everything he held dear that she not only smiled at him but flashed him a haughty Cheshire grin, before falling back to sleep. In his head he swore he heard her laugh.

Whoahohohoho

Back at the shop Watanuki felt the presence of his unpaid price lift. Smiling he went to the gate and walked thru it for the first time in over 3 years. How like her. Still smiling he returned to tell the good news to Himawari, the Mokona's and the little soulless servants, Maru and Moro. Then he went to check the latest edition to their expanding family, his and the female Mages son, baby Clow.

"She's back, did you know she was coming? Is that why your here? Well, I certainly hope you two get it right THIS time

-Epiloge:

Fai and baby Yukko returned to the Shop 3 days later. Mommy and baby were doing just fine. As Fai's ex-brother the female Mage Lissa had just recently given birth and was still nursing she took baby Yukko to breast. That was one problem solved, Kurogane was still beside himself that the Witch had pulled this on him. Trying to figure out where everything had gone wrong, he'd been wracking his brain for clues. It suddenly hit him about a week after the baby had been born.

"It was that stupid red fruit, I TOLD you, you shouldn't eat strange things in other worlds before talking to the locals." Doumeki who'd been hoping the pair would remember how Fai ended up being able to conceive listened intently.

"What red fruit was that Kurogane-san."

"About nine months ago we landed in world called Fallis, I fell some distance away from the others, when I found this idiot, he was eating this weird looking red fruit he'd found."

"That makes sense, Yuui were there any 'seeds' in the fruit you ate?" Lissa asked her twin.

"Now that you mention it there was a small seed in each of the fruits, but they were so small I didn't bother removing them and just ate the whole thing."

"Well it makes perfect sense now, each of those seeds was a 'blank egg', and once you ate it, it became your egg. And then nature took its course. Just how many of the fruits did you eat by the way?" Doumeki was wondering if and when they could go back there and get some more of the fruit when Fai answered.

"Ah 12"

THUD

"Kirgy?"

__

AN: Gotcha, Bwahaha


End file.
